


Non sono ciò che credi

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Het, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata dopo la 2x03. Morgana si sente sempre più vicina a Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non sono ciò che credi

“Non sono ciò che credi...”  
Me lo sussurri sulle labbra mentre mi togli il respiro un bacio dopo l'altro. Devo essere pazza a donare la mia virtù ad un servo, eppure c'è qualcosa in te che mi fa dubitare. Vedo in te qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che ci accomuna e che un giorno ti renderà grande.  
Mi sorridi e non posso rifiutarti niente. Alzo l'orlo della mia camicia da notte e mi offro a te, all'uomo che ha saputo ascoltarmi e che condivide le mie paure. Non mi importa chi sei in realtà, mi basta averti accanto. Per sempre.


End file.
